Eres todo para mí
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: El pelirrojo sonrío levemente con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible al pelinegro, escondiendo su rostro en su regazo para impedir que viera el llanto silencioso que derramaba por saber que aquella promesa de amor eterno no se llevaría a término.


**Original: 06 octubre 2013**

**Republicado: 14 abril 2019**

* * *

**Eres todo para mí**

_«La muerte y la enfermedad suelen ser hermosas, como la fiebre tísica de la consunción. »_

Era una fría y gris tarde de octubre, el viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles cuyas hojas caían en una tambaleante danza tapizando el suelo con sus hermosas tonalidades otoñales; un chico de larga cabellera negra contemplaba dubitativo desde su ventana ese espectáculo tan hermoso, uno que parecía contrastar con la situación tan dolorosa y triste que estaba viviendo en aquel momento. La mañana de aquel día había fallecido la persona a quien más había amado en toda su vida, aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes que, de la noche a la mañana, había robado su corazón. Un joven de apenas dieciséis años cuya vida fue arrebatada por la plaga blanca, en seis meses había consumido su cuerpo. Durante dos años Dave Quagsmire había sido el único confidente y amigo de aquel pobre chico llamado Xavier Foster, a quien de nada le servía tener a su disposición una inmensa fortuna; los médicos lo habían desahuciado desde que le diagnosticaron esa fatal enfermedad. Sus padres al no tener el valor de ver como su joven hijo agonizaba día tras día, optaron por relegar su cuidado al hijo de su mayordomo quien prácticamente les había servido durante toda su vida.

Día y noche el pelinegro velaba por aquel chico, enjugaba el sudor que, producto de la fiebre, perlaba su pálido rostro; escuchaba con atención sus delirios y también secaba las lágrimas que en ocasiones rodaban por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas que dejaban entrever sus ganas de vivir y la frustración de saber que moriría irremediablemente. Era la estampa más triste que cualquier humano podría contemplar; una pequeña ave que, al no saber volar, caía al agua del río y moría lentamente en medio de sus frenéticos esfuerzos por salir del mismo mientras sus padres observaban su lucha por sobrevivir sin poder hacer siquiera algo. Xavier era aquel pajarillo luchando por ganar la batalla a la tisis. Dave sabía que no debía enamorarse del pelirrojo, pero le fue inevitable hacerlo. A pesar del deterioro causado a su persona por la cruel enfermedad, el chico de ojos verdes aún mantenía cierta lozanía en sus facciones; no obstante, era su personalidad lo que resultaba más atrayente para el chico de cabellos azabache. Si bien, lo consideraba un amor imposible no solo por la diferencia de edades ni la obvia diferencia en su estatus social, sino que le resultaba difícil aceptar que tarde o temprano le perdería para siempre.

—¿Tú sabes que se siente estar enamorado? —le cuestionó un día Xavier a Dave, cuando todavía tenía fuerzas para salir al pequeño jardín de su casa de campo a la cual fue exiliado desde el inicio de su enfermedad.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —le respondió igualmente con una interrogante; internamente rogaba que fuera debido a que él sentía el mismo cariño por su persona.

—Mera curiosidad —dijo quedamente—. No quiero morir, Dave, no aun —le confesó mientras silenciosamente unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas—. Yo quiero enamorarme de alguien y ser feliz como los protagonistas de los cuentos de hadas que tú me lees.

Dave se quedó pasmado ante dicha confidencia, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Por un lado, quería decirle de una vez por todas sobre el sentimiento que anidaba en él desde el primer momento que lo vio; pero también una parte de sí prefería guardarse ese secreto, no quería darle falsas esperanzas de un amor perenne cuya flama jamás se extinguiría. No a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano el otro descubriría que todo se trataba de un infame engaño, estaba plenamente seguro de que destrozaría su corazón y eso era lo menos que quería provocarle. Al fin optó por sonreírle y acariciar suavemente sus cabellos rojizos, un gesto consolador para aquel llanto que manifestaba las ganas de amar y obviamente vivir de aquel joven e inexperto corazón. Unas ganas de vivir que desafortunadamente se veían encadenadas de manera inexorable al final trágico que su enfermedad aguardaba para él.

—No llores, Xavier, aun tienes mucho que aprender y vivir —le dijo con voz suave al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con su pañuelo—. No debes de tener prisa para esas cosas, tarde o temprano, esa persona llegará a tu vida. Ya lo verás.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responderle, tuvo un ataque de tos; cubrió su boca con el pañuelo que su cuidador le dio y se percató del esputo sanguinolento que dejaba en manifiesto el avance de su enfermedad, una irrefutable señal de que iba directo hacia la muerte, un sórdido recordatorio de que su vida estaba extinguiéndose. Quagsmire le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciando su cabellera pelirroja y dejando que las lágrimas del de ojos verdes mojaran su camisa. Pudo sentir como se aferraba a él, como pidiéndole que no le abandonase; no en ese momento ni en los que vendrían después. Era una promesa muda, más las palabras no eran necesarias para manifestar los sentimientos envueltos en tan afectuosos gestos. Los sollozos de Foster iban decreciendo, así como las caricias de Dave; al cabo de unos minutos cuando su llanto finalmente cesó aun permaneció unos instantes más entre sus brazos. Le gustaba sentir la calidez de los brazos del mayor, una calidez que le era negada por sus padres debido a su enfermedad. Ya que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de ellos por no darle a saber tan horrenda noticia a su amado hijo, este estaba ya al tanto de su fatídica situación. No obstante, continuaba aferrándose a la vida; no deseaba morir tan joven.

**ஐ**

El tiempo pasó y, poco a poco, el pelinegro fue siendo más obvio en sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho de cabellos rojizos. Sus muestras de afecto evidenciaban ahora que lo que sentía por el enfermizo chico era algo más que un simple amor fraternal, que era como le veía la gente alrededor suyo. Si bien, el menor también se había percatado de ello; ahora estaba consciente de que él estaba enamorado de quien fungía como su enfermero personal. Ni uno ni el otro reunían aun el coraje de decírselo de frente; por un lado la timidez de Xavier era un obstáculo y, por el otro, el temor al rechazo de Dave tampoco era de gran ayuda. Lo que pareció subsanar la situación fue la aparente mejoría del pelirrojo, algo que alegró al mayor pero para los padres del enfermo no fue más que una señal de que su condición empeoraría sin previo aviso. Ya lo habían visto en otros pacientes, igualmente aquejados por el _mal du siècle_, mostraban esa supuesta recuperación para después recaer drásticamente y hundirse en aquella horrorosa agonía llena de sufrimiento y desesperanza. Finalmente un día que decidieron salir a pasear a la pradera, Xavier se animó a confesarle su sentir a Dave y cuál fue su sorpresa al saberse correspondido, siendo un dulce y algo torpe roce de labios lo que sellase su naciente relación.

Xavier no podía creer que a tan solo dos meses de haber sido sentenciado a una muerte lenta pero segura, hubo una notable recesión de la enfermedad. Una etapa que sin duda alguna, ambos aprovechaban; aunque muy en el fondo, Dave temía que las fatales expectativas de los señores Foster se hiciesen realidad. Obviamente sus temores al respecto no eran del conocimiento de su adorable novio, quien en definitiva era quien más se alegraba de ese cambio en el desarrollo del padecimiento. Si bien, aún tenía ataques de tos, estos ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes y no mostraba señales de arrojar sangre como hacia tan solo unos días hacía. Su médico le atribuía al cambio de estación, del frío y cruel invierno a la renaciente y cálida primavera, su sorpresiva recuperación; aunque seguía recomendándole que mantuviera su tratamiento de una manera normal. El joven pelirrojo se rehusaba a hacerlo en ocasiones, pero las palabras de aliento por parte del pelinegro le hacían recapacitar y entonces retomaba las indicaciones del galeno. Lo único que opacaba su felicidad era el rechazo de sus padres respecto a su inmoral relación que, según ellos, iba contra las reglas preestablecidas por la naturaleza. Dos hombres no debían amarse y mucho menos iniciar una relación.

Le dolió mucho saber que sus padres ahora le consideraban un extraño en su familia, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer lo cual conllevó a que no fuese bien visto en su casa y que fuese enviado nuevamente a su casa de campo. Quagsmire se dedicó a consolarle durante varias noches en las que el joven de ojos verdes lloraba desconsoladamente el rechazo de sus progenitores; le partía el corazón verle tan destrozado, pero no podía hacer nada para remediar los hechos. De igual manera, su padre también había manifestado su rechazo e indignación hacia su preferencia por las personas de su mismo sexo. Ambos llevaban ese estigma interpuesto por sus familias y la sociedad en general. Pasaron los días y las cosas parecieron mejorar, su relación ahora era más sólida y poco les afectaba ya la opinión de los demás. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que llevó su relación a un nivel más alto fue la noche en la que ambos decidieron fundir sus cuerpos para ser solo uno mismo. Caricias, besos y leves gemidos que pusieron en evidencia la pasión que poseían dentro de ellos mismos, una que no imaginaron tener. Aquel contacto íntimo que los llevó a demostrarse todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, que unió sus vidas aún más y que selló el pacto amoroso que habían apalabrado semanas atrás.

Tales encuentros se repitieron de manera esporádica en los subsecuentes días, Dave siempre procuraba no lastimar a su amado Xavier; siempre se cercioraba de causarle espasmos de placer y no de dolor. Eso era lo que menos quería provocarle, solo quería que sintiera el amor que él le profesaba. Cada beso, cada caricia simbolizaba lo mucho que le amaba. A pesar de saber que solo sería por un breve periodo, el pelinegro le amaría hasta la muerte. Asumiría las consecuencias de unirse a una persona condenada de antemano a la muerte. Porque él estaba plenamente consciente de que esa recuperación era temporal, sabía que tarde o temprano la enfermedad reincidiría y una vez más pondría al pelirrojo en el camino hacia una muerte irremediable. El dolor físico y emocional regresaría con mayor fuerza, succionando con más ahínco lo poco que le quedase de vida. La muerte no perdona y siempre deja un paraje desolado en la vida de las personas a quienes les arrebata un ser querido; el dolor de la pérdida permanece con ellos por toda la eternidad. Es prácticamente agonizar en vida, esperando su turno para así alcanzar a aquellos que se adelantaron en su camino y que, seguramente, aguardaran por ellos en algún lugar donde el dolor, la tristeza y la desesperanza no existen más.

**ஐ**

Transcurridas unas semanas, finalmente aconteció lo que más temía Dave Quagsmire. La tisis regresó con más ímpetu, trayendo consigo más noches de dolor agonizante y siendo nuevamente un recordatorio de lo efímera que era ya la vida de Xavier Foster. La palidez sepulcral de su piel otrora radiante y rebosante de vida, ahora denotaba que se aproximaba el momento en el cual Átropos debería de cortar el hilo de su vida, sopesando junto a Cloto y Láquesis las acciones cometidas por él a lo largo de su existencia. Una que, a pesar de los altibajos, siempre estuvo plena de amor y cariño hacia él; sentimientos que correspondía de manera desinteresada y sincera. Xavier tenía la firme convicción de que sus padres al final irían a verlo, aunque fuese solo para decirle adiós. Empero Dave intentaba ocultarle la gravedad de su estado de salud, el chico de ojos verdes, muy en el fondo, se percataba de su cruda realidad. Sabía que la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos y que su irrefutable destino era morir a manos de aquella cruenta enfermedad. Su único consuelo era que moriría siendo amado por alguien, la única persona que había velado por él durante los últimos meses; quien se desvelaba para cuidarle y procurarle cariño desinteresado.

—¿Me amarás a pesar de que yo ya no esté contigo? —preguntó una soleada tarde verano Xavier a Dave. Este no le respondió de inmediato, le miró asombrado por unos instantes y después simplemente sonrió como era habitual en él.

—Yo siempre te amaré, lo sabes muy bien Xavier. Te amaré por toda la eternidad —le dijo al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por las hebras pelirrojas de su amado—. No obstante, esa eternidad la viviremos juntos. Tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre.

El pelirrojo sonrío levemente con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible al pelinegro, escondiendo su rostro en su regazo para impedir que viera el llanto silencioso que derramaba por saber que aquella promesa de amor eterno no se llevaría a término. Ya había vivido situaciones así, había ya padecido la pérdida de alguien cercano para su familia y él; no importaba cuando prometieran a esa persona que su recuerdo viviría por siempre en sus corazones, tarde o temprano eran dejados en el olvido junto a sus pertenencias que terminaban estancadas en viejos baúles en sus sótanos o, en el peor de los casos, botadas a la basura como si fuesen algo de lo cual se avergonzasen o basura de la cual debían deshacerse de inmediato. Amaba mucho a Dave, pero sabía que lo que ahora eran promesas irrefutables podrían convertirse en palabras vanas que nada representarían en el futuro; él era joven aun y no le sería complicado encontrar alguien más a quien proporcionarle el amor que seguramente seguiría poseyendo en su interior. Era algo quizás un razonamiento cruel, pero asimismo representaba una opción más que viable. No puedes atarte al mero recuerdo de una persona fallecida hace tiempo, la vida sigue para los vivos.

—¿Sabes? He soñado que nos vamos a otra ciudad en otro país, compramos una casita en el campo y pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas allí —empezó a relatarle en voz queda—. Nos veo a ambos arrugados y con el cabello canoso, disfrutando de pequeñas caminatas por algún bosquecillo. Solo tú y yo, nadie más. Además nos veo recogiendo hortalizas de nuestro pequeño huerto, alimentando a los animalitos que tenemos más como mascotas que como posible alimento —prosiguió, soltando una risa un tanto infantil—. ¿Nos imaginas así? Dos ancianos viviendo prácticamente solos en el campo, solamente acompañados por sus mascotas.

Dave rió al escuchar tales ideas, un tanto descabelladas, por parte de su amor; si bien, sabía que eran sueños utópicos. Jamás sucedería tal cosa en sus vidas. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo que melancólico sonreía mirando hacia el horizonte. Su mirada ya sin el brillo de meses atrás, su piel extremadamente pálida; su vida estaba extinguiéndose lentamente como la llama de una vela que al más leve soplido se apagaría para no prender nunca más. Xavier era esa pequeña flama que oscilaba con riesgo a extinguirse a la menor ventisca, Dave era la farola que le protegía de ser apagada. Un faro que a pesar de las inclemencias se mantenía firme, quizá ya un poco deteriorado pero inmóvil en su tarea como protector de la pequeña vela que en su interior guardaba. El pelirrojo suspiró y dejó que una pequeña lágrima rodara por su mejilla derecha; sentía tanta impotencia al no evitar provocarle sufrimiento a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Si bien, desconocía que el otro sentía lo mismo al verle en su lenta agonía. Alzó finalmente la vista para verle de frente y le besó en los labios, a pesar de las prohibiciones del médico quien les había advertido que podría contagiar al otro.

Ambos sabían del latente riesgo al contagio, pero poco le importaba al pelinegro. Al contrario, se hubiese alegrado al saber que compartiría el mismo destino fatal con el dueño de su corazón. Conforme el verano se acercaba a su fin, la condición del pelirrojo dio un giro inesperado; si bien, sabía que podría empeorar aún más, jamás imaginó que sería de una manera tan drástica e inhumana. Lo que anteriormente solo eran esputos sanguinolentos, pasaron a ser prácticamente vómitos plenamente compuestos de sangre; la fiebre ahora era altísima y parecía no querer ceder con ningún remedio que el médico les proporcionaba, ocasionándole delirios cada vez más semejantes a la locura. Día y noche, Dave se mantenía a su lado; colocándole paños de agua fría en un afán de disminuir la alta temperatura, limpiando la suciedad que Xavier arrojaba cada vez más y más frecuente. Sosteniendo su mano mientras él deliraba miles de cosas, desde recuerdos de su infancia hasta aquellas ideas tan imposibles de hacerse realidad. Varias veces acudió a buscar a los padres del taheño para intentar convencerles de ir por su hijo que prácticamente agonizaba, les rogaba que no le abandonasen a su suerte. Pero ellos hacían oídos sordos a las peticiones siempre acompañadas de llanto desesperado. No querían saber nada de aquel hijo que, con su asquerosa preferencia, les había dejado en ridículo ante la sociedad.

**ஐ**

Ahora unos cuántos días después de haber finalizado el verano, su corazón de Dave Quagsmire se encontraba de luto. Xavier Foster había fallecido después de tan tortuosa agonía, sus atormentados cuerpo y alma finalmente habían hallado el eterno descanso que internamente el pelirrojo rezaba por encontrar algún día. Dave había pagado muchísimo dinero por el embalsamamiento del cadáver de su amante; la muerte de este le parecía haber afectado tanto, conduciéndole a la locura, que decidió llevar a cabo tal acción para así poder preservar un poco más la presencia de Xavier en su vida. Obviamente los padres del chico de ojos verdes al enterarse de lo que consideraban una horrenda decisión, corrieron a su casa a exigirle que les fuese entregado el cuerpo de su finado hijo para darle sepultura como era debido. La madre de este le gritó entre lágrimas que le dejase llevarse a su querido hijo para tenerlo en su hogar por unos instantes antes de enterrarlo para siempre en las entrañas de la tierra, quería pasar con él unos minutos, pedirle perdón por todo el daño causado. El señor Foster insistió, de una manera un poco más tosca, que le entregase el cuerpo para velarlo en su verdadero hogar y no la pocilga en la que había pasado sus últimos meses de vida. Como era de esperarse, el pelinegro se negó a tales peticiones.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a venir a mi casa para pedirme semejante cosa?! —les espetó Dave muy molesto— ¡Ustedes jamás se atrevieron a visitarlo, lo echaron de su casa como si hubiese tratado de un perro rabioso! ¡¿Con qué valor vienen ahora a exigirme que les deje llevárselo?!

—¡Es mi hijo, Dave; permíteme despedirme de él! ¡Eso es todo lo que te pido, por favor, compadécete de esta madre cuyo corazón está sufriendo más que nunca! —imploró la señora Foster al de ojos ambarinos.

Una vez más obtuvo una negativa y terminó por echándolos de su hogar; advirtiéndoles que jamás volviesen a su propiedad si en verdad valoraban sus propias vidas. Apenas se fueron, corrió hasta su habitación donde se acurrucó al lado del taheño; acariciando su tersa piel gracias a los químicos empleados durante el proceso de conservación.

—No llores amor, ya se han ido —susurró al oído de su amado que yacía aun sobre su cama, vestido con un impecable traje negro y una camisa blanca. Su cabello pelirrojo peinado en punta como a Xavier siempre le gustó, a pesar de que en los últimos meses lo había tenido lacio; su piel perfumada con su esencia favorita, tulipán— Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea. Yo jamás te abandonaré, jamás —le habló suavemente antes de empezar a besarlo y hacerle el amor como cuando estaba con vida. Fundiendo sus cuerpos una vez más, demostrándole que su amor iba más allá de los límites de la vida y la muerte.

Pasó horas conversando con él, como si aún viviera; recordando los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos y los planes que ambos habían hecho durante el breve periodo de recesión de la plaga blanca. Acariciaba las suaves hebras de su cabello y le besaba en sus labios fríos mientras seguía relatándole como era el clima del lugar y lo que podía ver a través del ventanal de la habitación. Le dijo sobre las exigentes peticiones de sus padres y la negativa que les dio para llevárselo. Le alegó que no les permitió alejarlo de él porque ellos no lo quisieron jamás. No merecían tener su hermosa presencia en su casa, rodeado de gente llorando hipócritamente por su enfermedad. Así pasaron varios días, en los que el pelinegro solo salía de la casa a realizar algunas compras y volvía apresuradamente antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera irrumpir en su hogar para llevarse a Xavier; también porque creía que el finado se entristecería al no verle a su lado, contándole cualquier anécdota. Poco a poco, dentro de su locura, Dave cayó en la cuenta de la irremediable y cruel situación en la que se hallaba; terminó por aceptar que por más que siguiera tratándole como si estuviera vivo, su amado pelirrojo jamás volvería a la vida.

Con todo el dolor de su alma, le llevó hasta el cementerio donde él mismo cavó la tumba donde descansarían finalmente los restos mortales de su amado que en vida correspondería al nombre de Xavier Foster. Con mucho esmero, adornó el interior del sepulcro con flores blancas, crisantemos específicamente, y colocó con cuidado una sábana blanca hecha de lino en el fondo. Arregló el peinado del pelirrojo así como su vestimenta; antes de depositarlo en su lecho de descanso eterno, Dave recordó una vez más como se conocieron y como él se fue enamorando de su ser; pasando incluso por el día en que decidió confesarle sus sentimientos hasta aquella noche en la que Foster se entregó a él por completo. Tomó su frío cuerpo entre sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente, sollozando para después pasar a llorar sin consuelo alguno mientras mecía el cadáver entre sus brazos como si de un bebé se tratase. Los únicos testigos fueron las avecillas que rondaban el camposanto, a pesar de haber anochecido ya, y la luna que con sus pálidos rayos de luz parecía querer consolarle. Al fin dispuso el cuerpo en la tumba y entre lágrimas le cubrió con la fría tierra. Sabía que era hora de decirle adiós; no, no, era un hasta luego. Ya que él sabía que tarde o temprano se verían de nuevo para amarse con la misma intensidad que la primera vez. Ahora ambos tenían paz en su corazón.


End file.
